Avengers: Secret Wars
Black Panther (T'Challa) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Wasp (Hope Pym) * Vision (Victor Shade) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) Episodes # Why I Hate Halloween: On Halloween, the Avengers raid an underground Hydra base where they find that its scientist Whitney Frost has been doing experiments related to vampires. Upon taking her to the safe house named "Beach House" in Vermont while the others fight the attacking vampires, Hawkeye must protect Whitney Frost from the vengeful forces of Dracula and his vampires even when Crossbones and Crimson Widow show up to reclaim Whitney Frost. # New Year's Resolution: Past and present collide on New Year's Eve as Howard Stark and Peggy Carter are suddenly brought to the present from 1949. They team up with Iron Man and Captain America to save the time stream from Kang the Conqueror who seeks to eliminate Howard Stark or Tony Stark to ensure that his enemy Iron Man 2020 doesn't exist. At the same time, it was discovered that Doctor Faustus was brought along for the ride as Howard and Peggy had him locked in their trunk after apprehending him. # Civil War: The Avengers must stop Maximus from wreaking havoc in Attilan and causing its citizens to lose control of their powers. With the Avengers disbanded, a new team - the Mighty Avengers - steps in to take their place. When the Inhumans are mind-controlled into attacking innocent humans, the Avengers must find a way to override their control and end the war. The Avengers, old and new, must find a way to free the Inhumans and the world from Ultron's control. # Avengers No More. Part 1: As the Avengers find a way to return Iron Man to their reality without bringing Ultron along, they managed to prevent Ghost from stealing Stark Industries technology at the Stark Expo monitored by Stark Industries' cross-dimensional research intern Jane Foster whom Thor takes a liking to. After swiping the prototype Arc Reactor, Leader heads to the Wakandan Consulate to steal the Vibranium there with his army of Humanoids. When a guilt-ridden Thor helps Black Panther take down Leader when the Avengers arrive, Leader summons his new incarnation of the Cabal (consisting of Arnim Zola, Enchantress, Executioner, and Kang the Conqueror) to fight the Avengers while taking advantage of Iron Man not being there. # Avengers No More. Part 2: When the Avengers are trapped by the effects of the Static Expander made from the stolen Stark Industries technology, Black Panther escapes with the stolen Vibranium and avoids Executioner in order to get a team to help him. Upon awakening Vision who helps him fight Executioner and his pet Asgardian dire wolf as well as Enchantress reclaiming the Vibranium for Leader, Black Panther and Vision must lead Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Scarlet Witch, and Wasp (as The All-New, All-Different Avengers) into finding the Avengers so that they can stop the Cabal. # The Sleeper Awakens: After the Avengers disappeared without a trace following a fight with the Cabal, Black Panther brings the New Avengers to his new mansion. They find Captain America alive, but Vision discovers that he is a robot sent by Red Skull, who called the New Avengers for help when his new A.I. system in the Sleeper turns on him. Vision and Wanda repair this Skullbot and keeps it as a pet. # Prison Break: Yelena Belova returns where she is now calling herself Crimson Widow. She allies herself with Zarda and Typhoid Mary in a plot to spring all the inmates at the Vault. Only Captain Marvel, Wasp and Scarlet Witch should avoid this escape. # The Incredible Herc: Hercules shows up on Earth wanting to be a member of the New Avengers. However, it turns out he's hiding from Ares who is seeking to steal the key to Tartarus from him. At the same time, Captain Marvel and Black Panther argue over who's leader of the new team. # Show Your Work: Taskmaster reluctantly allies himself with the New Avengers to stop MODOK from repopulating the Earth with his clones. At the same time, he tries to teach Ms. Marvel how to take shortcuts in life against Vision's judgement. # Sneakers: Ant-Man and Black Panther jet off to Wakanda when Baron Helmut Zemo goes after a powerful relic hidden away by Black Panther's father T'Chaka and Baron Heinrich Zemo. # The Once and Future Kang: After Jane Foster finds where each of the Avengers is located, she provides the New Avengers special tether bracelets to rescue the Avengers from the location where the Cabal is overseeing. Vision and Wasp head to the future to save Falcon who has joined forces with Kang the Conqueror. They must work with the rebels led by a future version of Red Hulk in order to free Falcon from Kang the Conqueror's control. # Dimension Z: Ant-Man and Scarlet Witch travels to another dimension called Dimension Z to rescue Black Widow, Captain America, and Hawkeye from Arnim Zola, brainwashed operatives, and a group of Doughboys. # The Most Dangerous Hunt: In the Asgardian wilderness, Black Panther and Hulk find themselves chained together and on the run from Executioner who uses a special crystal on his axe to control Hulk's transformations. While making their way to Asgard in order to access the Bifrost Bridge, they must avoid Executioner, Ulik and a fellow Rock Troll, and a group of Asgardian Goblins. # Under the Spell of the Enchantress: Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel travel to an icy asteroid to rescue Thor from the Enchantress. They fight Enchantress who has brainwashed Thor to be her bodyguard as well as fighting brainwashed warriors and monstrous snowmen. # The Return: After returning to Earth, the Avengers and the New Avengers discover the Earth has been taken over by Loki who used the Casket of Ancient Winters and is revealed to be the true leader of the Cabal. The Avengers and the New Avengers must fight Loki and his army of Frost Trolls while preventing the World Breaker ships above Manhattan from destroying Earth. # The Eye of Agamotto. Part 1: The Avengers and the New Avengers fight Hydra when they break into a S.H.I.E.L.D. warehouse filled with magical items and make off with a specific talisman. To find where the talisman is taken, the Avengers and the New Avengers split into two groups. Captain America and Black Panther head to Hong Kong where they find Baron Mordo working on the Talisman of Kaluu. During this time, Black Panther's sister Shuri catches up to Black Panther and Captain America wanting to do more for Wakanda. # The Eye of Agamotto. Part 2: Following Baron Mordo's defeat, the mysterious person who trapped him in another dimension needs help seeking Doctor Strange as Captain America and Black Panther give him a ride back to the Avengers Compound where Doctor Strange suddenly attacks them. He identifies the mysterious person as Agamotto who plans to take back the Eye of Agamotto and cleanse all of Earth of its chaos. He starts by using a shadow curse to take control of Captain America and Black Panther. Now Doctor Strange and the remaining Avengers must find a way to defeat Agamotto. # Beyond: After the Avengers are transported to a strange new world called Battleworld and find Avengers Tower rebuilt in the domain of Egyptia, they meet the Beyonder who states that they are here for his "experiment." While exploring Egyptia, Captain America and Black Widow find Iron Man due to the dimension he was in being made into the domain of No-Tech Land. In a pyramid in Egyptia, Captain America, Black Widow, and Iron Man battle the mysterious Moon Knight as well as an army of mummies with sand-based abilities. # Underworld: Loki appears at Avengers Tower where he wants to help them get back to Earth as Beyonder took parts of Asgard with him. As they search for the Bifrost Bridge when exploring the underground Battleworld domain of the NYC Underworld, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, and Loki must battle the Enchantress as well as Rock-Skinned Rock Trolls from Nidavellir and unnamed slithering creatures that mostly operate in a strange mist. # The Immortal Weapon: Iron Man and Loki begin rebuilding the Bifrost Bridge. While trying to retrieve Heimdall's sword from K'un-Lun, Black Panther and Falcon team up with Iron Fist to overcome Dracula (who was possessed by the Venom Symbiote enough to make him immune to sunlight) and his vampires. In addition, Dracula plans to head to a far-off Battleworld domain that is filled with more Symbiotes to empower his vampire army. # The Vibranium Coast: As Iron Man and Loki continue rebuilding the Bifrost Bridge, Ant-Man and Ms. Marvel are sent to the Red Skull Sea somewhere off the Vibranium Coast to find some Vibranium. While at the Red Skull Sea, Ant-Man and Ms. Marvel reluctantly team up with a pirate version of Typhoid Mary to battle the evil pirate Dread Skull (a pirate version of Red Skull), his first-mate Crossbones, and an army of Skullbots # Weirdworld: In the Battleworld domain of Weirdworld, Black Widow and Captain Marvel find that Bruce Banner is hunting Hulk. The two of them must stop the now-separated Bruce Banner and Hulk from hurting each other. In addition, they must also battle the evil Morgan le Fay who has duped Bruce Banner into capturing Hulk so that she can harness his powers and use them to take over the rest of Battleworld. # Westland: Hawkeye, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Loki, and Wasp head to Westland, an old west domain that is also containing dinosaurs to find Doctor Strange. They find him working as their doctor in the midst of an attack by a Kree Conquest Hive where Hawkeye is temporarily blinded. After running into Rocket Raccoon and Groot after their ship crashed, Scarlet Witch and Vision find Jane Foster who has been operating as Westland's sheriff under the alias of "Calamity Jane Foster." # The Citadel: Captain America and Iron Man are captured by the Beyonder and the villain team he has assembled from Absorbing Man, Ares, Crimson Widow, and MODOK. While Captain America works to evade the villains in Beyonder's lair, Iron Man is shown by Beyonder the truth of his experiment. # The Wastelands: Before they can use the Bifrost to undo Battleworld, the Avengers must defeat Ares and an army of Ghost Riders. As Doctor Strange and Loki work on the Bifrost, Thor throws Mjolnir to Jane Foster when she gets stuck in Beyonder's quicksand attack transforming her into a female Thor. # All Things Must End: After Loki becomes the Sorcerer Supreme following Beyonder's defeat, the Avengers are the only force standing between him and the domination of the universe even after he defeated Odin. While the Avengers and the New Avengers fight an army of Mindless Ones, Doctor Strange and Jane Foster's Thor form rescue Thor even when Loki unleashes the All Dark.Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation